


One more day with you (Another crisis story)

by AlmostAsGoodAs_I_do, Atlas98



Category: Sanvers - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen breaking up, Badass Maggie, Crisis on Infinite Earths Crossover Event (CW DC TV Universe), Drama, Endgame Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, F/F, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23146201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlmostAsGoodAs_I_do/pseuds/AlmostAsGoodAs_I_do, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atlas98/pseuds/Atlas98
Summary: While the future of all is fragile, can the pasts of two reunite and overcome the odds?Set during crisis, after the episode before the big break.
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Maggie Sawyer, Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer
Comments: 58
Kudos: 166





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AlmostAsGoodAsIdo: Hello everyone! I know I already wrote a crisis story and some of you wanted a follow up but I don't know how to do that with the mess that is canon. It involves too many people's death and that storyline ruins a lot of things for me and just seems impossible to make it work. So here's a new story instead. I requested Atlas98's help to share the blame and cuz she's the best partner ever!
> 
> Don't take this story too seriously. It's mostly just for fun.

EARTH 1, STAR CITY 

The ship shakes and bristles as it lands on top of the building. Alex closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, relieved and a bit shocked they actually made it through the portal. Standing up, she looks around the confused and scared crowd, seeing Lena glaring and walking past her towards the entrance of the ship. 

“We landed on top of the ex-mayor's office, I received the coordinates from a certain Sara Lance.” Lena mutters gracefully “Know we only delayed the inevitable and I’m going to spend the last night I got in a bar with the most expensive scotch in hands. You are not welcome.” 

Alex refrains to roll her eyes, simply nodding and looking down, the guilt still gnawing at her. Watching Lena leaves, Alex knows there’s a lot of things she needs to make up for if they survive this crisis. She became someone she doesn’t quite recognize those past years and she doesn’t know how she let it get this far. 

Feeling the anxiety in every fiber of her being, Alex checks her phone again, hoping to see one last message from Earth 38. The message was seen but it hadn’t been responded to. She’s worried about so many people. Right before crossing the portal, she heard that J’onn was on his way with her mother in his convertible. All she could hope is that they made it through. Sighing, Alex jumps as a hand curl around her shoulder. 

She recognizes Kelly’s scent and turn around, welcoming the woman in her arms. Kelly is somehow unperturbed, giving Alex a relaxed smile. It calm Alex and unnerves her at the same time. 

“I’m glad you’re okay.” she tells her. 

Kelly stroke her shoulders and Alex looks down, not wanting to let her guard down yet, still hoping for a response on her phone. 

“Where are we exactly?” Kelly asks, bringing her back to the present. 

Alex looks around the ship, small group of people forming and whispering. 

“On Earth 1, in Star city.” Alex informs her “Listen, I’m gonna go down and meet with the team, see what we’re doing next.” 

“I’ll come with you.” Kelly starts but Alex shakes her head, squeezing her girlfriend’s elbow. 

“No, you’ll be useful here. You can keep those people calm, talk to them. Honestly, I’m not even sure right now there’s still something left to do. It might just be up to the paragons, but I need to do something. I can’t stay here.” 

Kelly looks at her for a long moment and Alex has to swallow the nerves. It always feels like Kelly can read her mind and it makes her feel uneasy. Because Alex has avoided her deepest thoughts lately. She feels guilty, the words coming out of her mouth seeming to twist, to hide a certain truth. 

_I can’t stay here with you._

“Okay, you do what you feel the need to do.” Kelly says slowly. 

Alex can see she wants to add more, to talk more about the unsaid, but now isn’t the time. Even if now is the end of the world and the chances to resolve any conflict might soon become inexistent. 

“Thank you.” Alex feels the urge to say, not quite sure what she’s thanking her for. 

For putting up with her. For being patient. For not demanding the truth. For not leaving her when all she wants to do is run away. Kelly lean in to kiss her and Alex squeezes her eyes shut, being uncomfortable with the way she feels. 

Alex takes a step back and smiles weakly at Kelly before walking out of the ship, resisting the need to run. Nodding at a Roktikon leaning against the ship’s door, Alex talks breathes in the fresh air as she heads towards the door leading inside. 

Taking one last look at the night sky, Alex prays it wouldn’t turn red. All was lost. Their whole world. Alex quietly recites a Kryptonian prayer, understanding how hopeless Kara must have felt when she witnessed the destruction of her planet. 

Going down the stairs, Alex expects a crowd of people but barely meet anyone until she steps onto the main floor. Lena told her it used to be the ex-mayor's, Oliver Queen, office. The whole room is clean with low lighting, making it comfortable for the people reuniting and chatting. She recognizes a few faces, but none of them is the person she’s looking for. Skirting around a column of marble, Alex abruptly stops at the sight of a dark-haired woman snorting, leaning forward to hide her face into her partner’s shoulder as they overlook plans on a large table. 

“Maggie.” she murmurs, but her relief doesn’t last as she recognizes another version of herself kissing the temple of another version of Maggie. 

This Maggie had shorter hair and a scar on her cheekbone, but she looks happy in the arms of the woman she loves even if the end of the multiverses is imminent. 

“You called?” a voice chime in behind, a fresh air of mint making her shiver. 

She almost closes her eyes, letting the relief sinks in, but she smiles instead as her Maggie steps from behind her to stands by her side. Her chocolate eyes scan the room and whistles at the sight of them from this Earth. 

“Damn, we do look good together.” Maggie notes, a smirk adorning her lips, dimples deep in her cheeks. 

Alex is still awestruck, her arms feeling like jelly as she takes in her ex besides her. Maggie is wearing a silver and black suit of metal, seeming more tall than usual. But it doesn’t seem heavy or impractical. Maggie oozes in confidence and lean coolly against a beam of marble. 

“You okay, Danvers? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.” Maggie jokes, tipping her head to the side “Sorry to disappoint you but I made it through the anti-wave matter.” 

Alex is finally pulled out of her stupor as she sputters. 

“Don’t say things like that, I’m so relieved you’re okay.” Alex says, taking a step forward but stopping quickly, realizing an armor is separating them. She clears her throat and simply rest her hand on Maggie’s arm. “You got my message in time?” 

“I did.” Maggie smiles genuinely at her and nods. “But my partner and I were already on the case. We tried to find a way to stop it but we couldn’t. We built our own ship. Fast. And tried to get as many people out as we could. We almost didn’t make it but Ray and I gave the ship the push it needed.” 

Alex nods, though she doesn’t quite understand what Maggie mean by that. Maggie presses a spot beneath her pulse point and her suit retracts itself at impressive speed until all that is left is a fancy and technological silver wrist band with a black button. 

“Pretty cool, isn’t? It's more comfortable than it looks.” 

Alex let out a half scoff, half cry, a bit overwhelmed by Maggie’s presence and her calm. She inspects the woman’s more than familiar look. Dark Henley over black spandex jogging gear. 

“Is it really?” she chokes out. 

Maggie laughs and shrugs, crossing her arms over her chest. 

“At first, it was like being trapped in a vending machine but with time and training, it became like a second skin.” Maggie says with a smile before leaning and pretending to whisper “Though it is less practical to hug someone you haven’t seen in a while.” 

Alex laughs shortly, taking a timid step forward, her fingertips hovering over Maggie’s bicep. 

“Can I?” 

Maggie nods once, reassuringly and it all it takes for Alex to engulf Maggie into a tight embrace, surrounding her neck with her arms. Her nose land in her hair and while her shampoo is clearly different, Maggie’s distinctive scent isn’t. 

“I have so many questions.” Alex breathes out, struggling to let go. 

“I bet you do.” Maggie grins wetly as she takes a step back “Are you okay? 

Alex shakes her head and nearly scoffs, not quite believing the situation she was in. 

“I’m fine. Everything is great. We don’t have a home anymore. We are in a room with a bunch of superheroes and the whole place smells like leather. Even you got a suit.” Alex rambles, pushing her hair back nervously. 

Maggie nods slowly, seeming to get that the day had been long and stressful. 

“First off, I remember the collection of your leather jackets, may they rest in peace, so the smell must not be what is bothering you. And second, my suit is awesome. You’re just jealous, Danvers.” 

Alex rolls her eyes and chuckles wetly, thankful for Maggie taking her mind off things. She had always been good at that. The memories make her blush and make her want to cry. 

“Jealous? Me, no, I would never...” 

“Still cute when you’re flustered.” Maggie points out with a grin “Listen, my friend Ray is downstairs, prepping us cots and blankets. Want to share one?” she proposes earnestly but still with a hint of teasing in case of rejection. 

Alex feels her heart squeezes painfully at the realization that all she wants is to say yes. 

“I can’t. I, um, should go back to...” she pauses, getting lost in Maggie’s eyes for a second “...Kelly.” 

“Right, the girlfriend.” Maggie takes a discrete but definite step back, nodding and forcing herself to smile “Well, if you get bored, you know where to find me. You know, with my suit I can fly.” 

Alex blinks and shakes her head, chuckling at the information. She squints, wondering if it’s in her head or if Maggie is flirting with her. The thought shouldn’t make her giddy like a freaking teenager, but it does. 

“You...you can fly? You hate flying.” Alex points out, recalling how Maggie and Kara used to bicker about the blond superhero taking the detective out for a spin. 

“It’s the intention that counts.” Maggie’s grin is back as she shrugs, putting her hand in the back pocket of her yoga pants. 

“You just want to swoop in on some damsel in distress.” Alex refutes, shaking her head. 

She bites down her lips, knowing she’s weaving through dangerous waters. She shouldn’t banter like that with Maggie. She shouldn’t test their chemistry when she already knows the answer to that question. 

“No, you know that’s not my type. I love a woman that can fight.” Maggie replies, her guard up in her eyes but her body open and testing too. 

Their silence is charged with defiance, with past conversations and promises they swore to keep. Alex has to physically hold herself back and is thankful for a tall man with black hair and brown eyes coming to them. 

“Hey, Maggie, you found her?” he asks her with concern. 

Maggie tear her eyes away from Alex’s and clears her throat as she pats the man’s muscular arm. Alex frowns, recognizing Ray Palmer. He is almost identical to Ray of Earth 1 except for the sharper haircut and the absence of gray yet. 

“Um, yes I did. Ray this is Alex. Alex, this is my friend Ray.” 

“Oh, hi!” Ray says genuinely relieved “I heard a lot about you. I’m glad you’re okay, Maggie was really worried.” 

“Okay, Ray, as you can see Alex is fine, so, um...’’ 

Alex hides her smile and crosses her arms over her revived heart. She shamefully enjoys the faint blush on Maggie’s cheek and wonder if just like her, Maggie will always have a soft spot for her. But the guilt hits her still, always, whenever Maggie cross her mind and the memory of her breaking her heart, making love to her one last time. 

Getting out of her head, squeezing her arms almost painfully, she focuses on the sight of the brunettes in front of her, eyes locked on each other. She's amused by the quiet conversation Ray and Maggie seem to have and is happy that her ex has a good friend. 

“Right.” Ray says finally clearing his throat “Anyway, our cots are ready for a short nap. I asked two ladies’ downstairs to keep an eye out but I’m not sure they will. You need to see this, Mags! The arrowcave is even cooler than our place!” 

Maggie laughs softly, patting the man's arm softly and Alex's heart lunch forward at the familiar sound she hasn't heard in so long. 

“Okay, nerd, I’m right behind you. Just give me two minutes.” Maggie replies softly. 

Alex is conflicted. Happy and sad at the same time. She remembers the teasing, the friendship, the love when Maggie used to call her nerd. Maggie tips her head to the side and Alex try to find something to say. 

“Ray seems great.” She says. 

Maggie smiles at the mention of her friend, Ray walking into the elevator and waving at them before disappearing. 

“He's the best.” Maggie responds softly, refraining to add more. After a moment of silence, she sighs “I'm really glad you’re okay. Goodnight Alex.” 

Alex still feels the brush of Maggie’s fingers against her forearm as she walks backward toward the elevator. Alex knows she shouldn't miss her, know she should turn around and go back to the ship. But she doesn’t have the strength to walk away, she only finds herself taking a step forward. 

“Maggie?” she calls, waiting for the brunette to turn around, surprised and hopeful “What if we did catch up? Right now.” 

Maggie smiles and Alex knows she made the right choice, her heart getting back on track as Maggie waits for her by the elevator, arm out reached. 

“Lead the way.” She replies with so much warmth, Alex can’t help but lean on her shoulder as the door closes in front of them. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Here's another short update. We keep working on other co-written fics and our own works as well so keep an eye out ;)

EARTH 1, THE ARROWCAVE 

Sara Lance pours two glass of scotch, sliding one of them on the table towards Kate Kane. The short haired woman grabs it, lifting it for a quiet salute.

“To Oliver Queen and his badass lair. I thought the Batcave was nice but this is something else.”

Sara smirks and spins around in her chair, almost dizzying herself as she looks around the familiar room. Clutching the arms of her chair, she thinks of Felicity and feels weird to be surrounded by their groups of heroes without her friend. She wonders if anyone had informed the woman yet that her husband was gone.

She couldn’t believe it. Oliver Queen is dead. She had known him since they were kids and had survived so many things, she couldn’t  believe  this was his end. Clearing her throat, Sara focuses on something else instead. In the corner of the lair near the salmon bar, she watches Alex Danvers talking to a cute brunette. They were leaning close, laughing softly and blushing.

“What  _ is _ going on over there? You see the unresolved tension?” Kate pipes up, amused, following Sara’s glance. “They’re gorgeous, don’t you think?”

Sara half-shrugs, grinning at the sight of Alex being relaxed in a way she has never seen her before.

“Been there, done that.” Sara mutters, squinting at the duo.

Kate gasps, hitting her on the arm. Sara shifts her eyes back to the Batwoman.

“What?! Me too. Wait, which one?” Kate retorts, frowning.

“Alex.” Sara answers, surprised, snorting at Kate’s information. “It happened two years ago. It was just a one-night thing, but we had fun. You?”

“Maggie, but from our Earth. This one over there is different.” Kate comments gravelly, her mind getting lost in the past.

Sara clicks her drinks against Kate to bring her back to the present. They study Alex and Maggie for a couple of minutes and chuckles as Alex looks down when Maggie whisper something in her ear.

“Damn, you can feel it from here.” Sara whistles “If I knew that this was the Maggie Alex wanted to run back to I wouldn’t have  told her to move on.”

Kate leans back in her chair, scoffing at Sara. She taps her boot with hers.

“Hold up, you gave  advice to a one-night stand and she listened to you? You must have been good.” Kate says, not even pretending to joke as she empties her glass.

“Hey, now... yes.” she retorts with a cocky smile “The point is that I thought I could relate. I was caught up in my own stuff when our situations were entirely different.” Sara admits, thinking back of the time Nyssa was still under her skin while being attracted to Ava “Trust me I regret it. And I think Alex does too.”

She frowns, hoping she could talk to Alex for a little bit. She didn’t know Alex enough back then to make out a real opinion about her love life and it ticks her that perhaps Alex had trusted other people’s judgement more than her own.

“I’ve seen her talk to her girlfriend when the ship landed and it was...terrible to watch.” Sara confesses, recalling the uncomfortable wince on Alex’s face when her girl kissed her.

“Yeah and I thought my ex had bad taste in partners.” Kate muses, reaching out toward the bottle of scotch.

But Sara stops her, taking the bottle instead and standing up. Walking past the cot Ray Palmer from Earth 38 is lying on, Sara goes straight to Alex and Maggie. Alex seems startled, spluttering and blushing while Sara exchanges an amused glance with Maggie. Damn, this girl’s eyes reminded her of Nyssa’s.

“Hey, Danvers. Sorry to interrupt. I gotta join your sister at Star Labs for a Paragons meeting, whatever that is.” Sara says with a coy smile, putting down the bottle on the table “Just thought you ladies might enjoy  this . ”

Maggie doesn’t really react, studying her with a questioning smile and guarded stance as Sara leans slightly over Alex’s ear.

“Forget what I said two years ago. Follow your heart, Danvers.” Sara murmurs with a small bump on her shoulder as Alex’s ears turn red.

Sara walks away with a wink to both women and rejoins Kate by the elevator’s entrance, still reading the text requesting their presence in Central City. The blue-eyed woman nearly glares at her, annoyed.

“What the hell was that?”

Sara lifts her hands up in complete innocence as they enter the elevator. She takes one last look to the Green Arrow’s lair, remembering all the good her old friend did.

“It’s the end of the world, Batwoman. Might as well fix a few wrongs.” she replies with a satisfied grin as Alex and Maggie reaches for the bottle of scotch at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next, Alex and Maggie catch up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To the few people reading this story, we thank you for getting on this silly ride. Remember to not take this seriously (yet), it's all for fun!

EARTH 1, THE ARROWCAVE 

Maggie watches intently as Sara Lance walks away, knowing exactly who she is but keeping her composure restrained as Alex blushes intensely beside her. 

There’s a heavy silence and Maggie reaches for the scotch the woman has left behind, not realising until her fingers hit Alex’s that she’s reached for it as well. 

She laughs, motioning for Alex to go ahead, half worried and half impressed when the agent tips more than a shot back from the bottle and passes it over without comment. 

Maggie taps her fingers across the bottle, keeping her own drink to a minimum so she can focus. Not that focusing around Alex is all that easy sober either. 

“Do you feel weird being surrounded by all the lovers you’ve had?” Maggie smirks out, drawing Alex’s attention away from the room. 

“Shut up.” Alex responds quickly, Maggie unsure if it’s defensive or if Alex finds it awkward. 

“I mean, way to go, Danvers, she seems fun.” Maggie tries to assure. “It’s not like I don’t have a past walking around here as well.” 

“Right, but this Kate Kane is Batwoman, yours was head of her unit in the Crows. I heard most of Gotham crossed the portal too by the way.” Alex concedes. “Anyway, at least, yours doesn’t make eyes at your sister while you’re in the same room.” 

Maggie laughs, nodding along with the knowledge that Sara definitely had a few marks on her bedpost and that not all of them were unrelated. She is also relieved to learn that her long-time friend is alive and well. At least for now. 

“Well I hear Sara is actually going pretty steady with someone right now.” She offers, having heard the gossip about the White Canary and her boss. “Besides even if that wasn’t the case, I'm sure Lena has Kara covered.” Maggie chuckles, raising the scotch to her lips again as Alex furrows her eyebrows. 

“Lena and Kara aren’t…” Alex reasons, her eyes narrowing in thought. 

“You don’t get that emotional over a ‘friend'” Maggie urges, Alex’s jaw dropping a little. 

“Son of a bitch.” The agent mutters, raising a palm to her face as Maggie laughs. 

“Still no gaydar huh?” She questions, Alex laughing into her hands and shaking her head. 

“More like ‘no desire to think about Kara in any context like that.'” Alex offers, looking to Maggie with a sheepish smile. 

It’s easy, laughing over it all right now, being calm as Alex smiles back at her. Maggie didn’t think it would be hard exactly, she just didn’t think it would feel the same as it always has between them. 

“So, how are you? Really?” Alex asks hesitantly. 

“Good.” Maggie shrugs. “In my own way.” 

“Where have you been?” Alex continues, hands tracing patterns across the table. 

“This an interrogation?” Maggie jokes, leaning back a little for some space as Alex smiles gently at her. 

“That’s your job.” She reasons. “Not mine.” 

Maggie hums, twisting the scotch bottle between her fingers. 

“Used to be my job.” She clarifies slowly. “Before this.” She motions at her technological bracelet. ‘’I’m still a consultant for the SCPD and NYPD, I try to help where I can with their alien units but it’s…. I still believe in the system. But I got tired of the corruption, the paperwork. With the suit, I help people directly.’’ 

Alex frowns, seeming to want to object about the last bit. She shakes her head instead and Maggie is grateful, not wanting to argue, knowing her statement was ironic considering the past fights she used to have with Kara. 

“That how you met Ray?” Alex puts together, raising an eyebrow at the Tech Engineer sleeping a few feet away. 

“It’s how he met me actually.” Maggie explains. “He was involved on a case of mine after I transferred to Star City. I saved his life and, in a way, I guess he helped… put mine back together.” 

Alex’s eyes drop with the admission, Maggie biting her cheek to keep the tension out of her hands around the scotch. 

‘’I know that Ray’s suit from Earth 1 allows him to downsize himself. Calls himself The Atom. Can your suit do that too?’’ Alex asks with a faint grin on her pale lips. 

‘’Is this a short joke?’’ Maggie replies, pretending to be offended before joining her laugh to Alex. 

‘’You said it, not me.’’ Alex says, lifting her hands up ‘’I’m just curious about the tech.’’ 

‘’Of course, you are.’’ Maggie looks down, smiling, not quite believing she’s sitting in front of her ex-fiancée, catching up. But God, it felt good. ‘’Well, it's pretty basic. The suit is programmed to atomically reduce every cell of my body and itself, vice versa when we wanna go back to normal size. I don’t use it often because it freaks me out.’’ 

Alex is looking at her, the same way she used when they started dating and she would drink every stories Maggie told her. 

“What about you?” Maggie questions, deciding to change the subject. 

“You know.” Alex shrugs. “Same job, same place… everyone I know is here. Or not here…” 

Maggie doesn’t think as she reaches across the table to hold one of Alex’s hands, their skin meeting with a small spark she forces herself to think of as static. 

“We've made it through worse.” She tries to reason. “And we're not alone.” 

Alex lets out a heavy breath, squeezing Maggie’s fingers as she looks back to her silently for a moment. 

“I still don’t know how you do that.” Alex murmurs, searching Maggie’s eyes for something. 

“Do what?” Maggie questions, counting her breathing to keep it steady. 

“Make things feel okay… like it isn’t all falling apart.” She explains quietly. 

Maggie has to pull away, the intensity between them too much for her to hide behind an easy smile. Alex just shakes her head, clearly talking to herself. 

“I'm uh… I can cook now.” Alex offers. “Well, sort of.” 

“Sort of?” Maggie laughs out. “What does that mean exactly?” 

“It means the kitchen doesn’t burn down when I look at it.” Alex jokes, running a hand through her hair as she laughs. 

“Well that is impressive.” Maggie offers. 

“Yeah, I even have vegetables and all that in the fridge these days.” Alex admits a little disbelievingly. 

“Ray is a total health freak.” Maggie relates with a smile. “I haven’t had a pizza in way too long.” 

“Kelly won't let me near a pizza place!” Alex exclaims. “Or a burger… god Maggie you have no idea what I would give for a burger.” 

Maggie has to laugh at the look on Alex’s face, like she would be willing to rob the nearest pizzeria. 

“Come on, we used to try eat better.” She points out. 

“Yeah. But it’s less…fun.” Alex reasons. “It’s not the same. There’s no score card or date night cheats…” 

Maggie hums, hiding her thoughts behind the scotch bottle she drinks from as Alex averts her eyes knowingly. 

Maggie doesn’t know whether to ask or if she should try avoid the road they’re pointing down right now. Because she can’t decide which is the right choice. Something that’s a little too common with Alex if Maggie is being honest with herself. 

But she doesn’t get the chance to think on it for long, someone sidling up beside Alex loudly enough for the agent to look up in a startle. 

“We have a problem.” Kelly says heavily, glancing between Maggie and Alex sceptically. “We have people outside trying to get on board. A lot of people.” 

“Shit.” Alex mutters, standing up and pulling her gun from its holster to check the sights. 

“You can’t just go out there guns blazing.” Maggie notes, narrowing her eyes at Kelly who seems intent to stare her down. 

“We don’t have a choice, they’re armed.” The woman points out, stepping a little closer to Alex’s side. 

“They’re scared.” Maggie argues, looking to Alex to try and get the reasoning across. 

“We still don’t have a choice.” Kelly pushes back. “We’re at capacity, there isn’t room. Come on.” 

Maggie clenches her jaw as Kelly tugs Alex away, the agent clearly conflicted. Maggie knows half the people on board will feel the same way, but that Kelly is right too. They can’t take anyone else. And it’s going to get ugly. 

“Shit.” Maggie mutters to herself, shoving the scotch aside and pacing over to Ray to wake him up. 

They need to get this under control before anyone gets hurt. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, here's another update on this one. Reminder it's all in good fun and there's more excitment coming! 
> 
> Enjoy

It takes below five minutes to gather all the heroes around in the cave. Maggie paces slowly near Ray as some guy named Brainy take a seat at Felicity’s desk. She studies the less familiar faces and their strong bodies. Most all had the stance of a fighter. 

Maggie smiles faintly as J’onn enters the room, waving through the dozen of heroes to gather Alex in his arms. She hears him reassures Alex that her mom is safe. For now. Looking away as J’onn squeezes Kelly’s shoulder, Maggie sighs, thankful for Ray's hand on her arm. 

J’onn either hear her or her loud thoughts, turning towards her with a warm and surprised smile. He takes a few careful steps and she nearly freezes. 

‘’Maggie? It’s really you?’’ he says, lifting his hands in a quiet question. Maggie nods timidly as she steps into his arms, closing her eyes at the comfort and happiness she feels ‘’I’m so relieved you made it, Maggie.’’ 

The woman pulls back with a wet smile as she meets Alex’s eyes over J’onn’s shoulders. Alex looks down, the emotions seeming to get to her. 

‘’Same goes to you, sir. Is M’gann, okay?’’ 

The green martian sighs and Maggie’s stomach twist, knowing that Mars had been one of the first few planets to be wiped out by the wave of anti-matter. 

‘’She’s currently in Opal City with her own group of refugees. She’d be happy to know you’re here.’’ J’onn tells her. 

Maggie feels Ray squeezes her shoulder and she comes to present her best friend when a tall blond woman in a pantsuit comes into the room with a somber look. 

'’As touching as reunions are, we need to plan our defense. We need to keep the people out.’’ 

Maggie exhales deeply but refrains herself from commenting, crossing her arms over her chest. Alex is biting the inside of her cheek and Maggie recognizes that tell. She’s considering her words from earlier, but the situation is tricky and they don’t have all the time in the world. 

‘’Wait, isn’t there a way to help them? Keeping them out is cruel. The population is just as scared as we are.’’ Ray objects, ever the compassionate ‘’Maybe we can build another ship, Maggie and I built ours in 5 days.’’ 

‘’Show off’’ A black woman scoffs as she leans nonchalantly against the console. 

Maggie half-shrugs, wincing at the impressed look in Alex’s eyes, clarifying that she didn’t do much except heavy lifting. 

‘’Charlie.’’ the blond woman chastises the woman with the ACDC t-shirt ‘’Ray, you don’t know me but I do know another Raymond Palmer. My name is Ava and trust me, I know how smart you are, but we don’t have days, we barely have hours.’’ 

Charlie stands up and grins, cracking her fists. 

‘’Thank god, we were running out of beers and it was getting boring in here.’’ she says, her British accent softening the blow of her words. 

A guy with light brown hair nudges her ribs with his elbow, rolling his eyes at her childishness. Charlie pushes him away, muttering a ‘Fuck off, Nate’ as she moves to sit in the rolling chair. 

‘’So, on our last night, we’ll be fighting innocent people.’’ Ray summarizes, incredulous and sad. 

Maggie taps her friend’s shoulder in comfort, wishing too she could do more 

‘’Is it me or he’s even more attractive than our Ray?’’ Nate whispers in Ava’s ear. 

‘’Only you, Heywood.’’ Ava pinches her nose, visibly impatient with her teammates as Charlie shakes her head, agreeing with Nate. 

Nate takes a step back, smiling and waving at Ray and Maggie. 

‘’Sorry, didn’t mean to hit on your man.’’ 

Maggie chuckles as she sees the blush on Ray’s cheeks spreading to his neck. 

‘’Not my man and he’s single.’’ she winks, ignoring the rest of the room’s amusement and annoyance. 

Charlie stops spinning her chair, putting a foot on the table besides Maggie’s hip with a wolfish grin. 

‘’So am I, sweetheart.’’ she says with a flirtatious smile, her dark eyes shining with mirth. 

Maggie feels herself smile as she tips her head to the side. She doesn’t have the time to reply something that Alex joins Ava’s side promptly. 

‘’Okay, enough!’’ Alex intervenes, walking to the middle of the circle formed by the heroes ‘’Ray, it sucks. Trust me, I wish there was another solution. But this isn’t about fighting people, it’s about protecting the ones on the ship.’’ 

‘’Easy for you to say. All your loved ones are on board.’’ a man with dark shaved hair and a scar below his brown eyes says with bitterness. 

Alex doesn’t seem intimidated but Maggie frowns, feeling the need to defend her. She keeps her mouth shut though, recalling it isn’t her place to do so. She watches Kelly stands behind Alex in silent support. Maggie catches the rolling eyes of her other self from earth 1. They share a small smile. 

‘’Rene, I know it’s hard to be here when we just lost Oliver.’’ a brunette says to her friend, her hazel eyes empathic but holding in a calm fury. ‘’But he sacrificed himself to get as many as those people out. We owe it to him to protect them.’’ 

Maggie recognizes her. On her earth, this woman is Dinah Drake, a detective of the SCPD and one of her drink buddies. 

‘’I know, D.’’ Rene retorts, frustrated as he crosses his arms over his blue hockey jersey ‘’I just hate that it comes down to this. To protect them and fight our own people. It’s like the deathstroke’s army marching over the Glades all over again. There’s no consideration.’’ 

Maggie listens to the man and realizes she likes him. He’s a man that fought constantly for a place that is neglected. Despite the feeling of hopelessness, he never gave up and Maggie could respect that. 

A man in a dark red suit and black mask steps up, his brown eyes studying the people in the room. Maggie recognizes the instinct, figuring the brunet is probably in law enforcement as well. 

‘’Listen Ramirez, I feel your frustration. I have no desire to fight anyone tonight.’’ he says calmly, his arm somehow outstretching until his hand land on Rene’s shoulder even though he is standing four feet away from him ‘’But those people out there are coming for us. They have weapons. Some even has meta weapons. I’ve seen firsthand in Central City how unpredictable and powerful they are. We are going to need this entire room to focus on the same goal. The refugee on the ship are civilians and innocent and defenseless. It’s up to us to take on this fight.’’ 

Maggie lift an eyebrow at the yearning. She takes it he is new at this superhero thing and being listened to. 

‘’Let’s agree to use lethal force only as last resort.’’ Maggie adds, getting multiples approving nods. 

Ava paces in the no man’s land, her hands clasp in her back. 

‘’There are four level in this building. Let’s form teams, match everyone up with familiar abilities and tactics, we don’t have much time to learn how to communicate as a team so it’s gonna come down to that.” She reasons. “Who should take the first floor?’’ she asks, turning towards Alex. 

‘’Let’s go with the best fighters. The ones that can hold on, have better endurance.’’ Alex declares, knowing that first line of defence would need to hold the longest. 

Maggie looks at the fire in her eyes and refrains from smiling, the nostalgia making it hard to reign back her feelings. 

‘’Dinah, Renee, Roy, you up to the task?’’ Ava asks gravelly. 

The detective turns toward Ava, putting her hands on her hips, her badge gleaming in the light of the room. Maggie looks at it fondly, missing hers. 

‘’We’ll hold down the fort.’’ Dinah answers while Rene nods ‘’You got it, hoss.’’ 

‘’Roy?’’ Ava asks a brown-haired man with a squared jaw and blue eyes. 

The man in the red hoodie looks down his freshly cut arm with half-frustration, half-resilience. 

‘’Don’t worry about me, I can still shoot.’’ he mutters defiantly. 

Renee bumps his fist softly, reassuringly, against Roy’s shoulder. 

‘’Even with one arm, you’re still better than me, dog. If comes to worse, we got a canary with us.’’ he jokes, pointing toward Dinah. 

Maggie wonders how many canaries there is on this earth as Dinah get a small baton out of her leather jacket, shifting it into a long shaft. 

‘’Ralph, is it?’’ Alex asks the elastic man from Central City ‘’You comfortable going with them?’’ 

‘’There’s nothing Ralph Dibny can't do.’’ the man replies, standing straighter with a grin on his face before clearing his throat ‘’I mean, it’d be an honor, ma’am.’’ 

Alex glares at the word ma’am but doesn’t correct him. Maggie from earth 1 snickers with a dreamy look on her face until her wife nudge her with her hip. 

‘’Stop it, I am not cutting my hair any shorter.’’ she says, pretending to glare too but her pout being playful. 

They share a kiss and Maggie has to look away, clearing her throat as her eyes catches Alex’s again. There’s a familiar spark there, the light snuffing quickly as the agent folds her arms across her chest tightly in a way Maggie knows she’s trying to keep something she feels buried inside. And Maggie can’t really blame her, the detective’s own eyes flitting to the floor as she notices Kelly looking between them with a clenched jaw. 

‘’Alright, second floor?’’ Ava says, hoping to bring them all back on track. ‘’We could use a team that will disrupt and distract the opponents.’’ 

‘’I suggest J’onn, Brainy and Nia. Kelly, you’ll be safe with them.’’ Alex adds, briefly looking at her girlfriend. 

The woman takes a step forward shaking her head. 

‘’Wait, no. I want to be with you.’’ Kelly objects, hand gripping Alex’s elbow. 

Alex seems apologetic but certain of her decision. 

‘’I can’t protect you and look out for myself. I trust them to keep you safe.’’ Alex insists calmly. 

Maggie randomly wonder if Alex calls her babe like she used to do with her. 

‘’But I don’t need protection. I have this.’’ Kelly adds with a proud smile, dramatically bringing her wrist down, a shield forming loudly. 

The room stays quiet and Maggie forces herself to not react, simply looking away as Nate says to Charlie in hushed whispers. 

‘’Will you tell her or should I?’’ 

‘’I’m not gonna waste my breath.’’ Charlie replies quietly. 

Alex eventually clears her throat as Kelly looks at her expectedly. Maggie is surprised at how easily Alex gives in, not even giving a fighting. They used to discuss pretty passionately about the things they cared about, it’d turned into bickering, then shutting each other up with kisses but they always respected their opinions. Their voice. Their mind. 

‘’Okay, here, at least take this.’’ Alex finally concedes, taking her gun out of her thigh holster, giving it to Kelly. 

The woman takes it and nods gravelly as Maggie takes a step forward, not able to keep her mouth shut any longer. 

‘’Wait, Alex, you’ll be defenseless.’’ Maggie exhales quickly, feeling everyone’s eyes on her except for Maggie and Alex from Earth 1 focusing on the floor and ceiling with identic wince ‘’I mean, I know you have a mean punch but the people outside have enhanced weapons.’’ 

No one dare to say anything as Alex stares at Maggie, Kelly’s eyes shifting between them non-stop. Maggie sighs and spots a rack of sword and arrows, down the stairs leading to the circle. 

‘’You went to an archery camp when you were 15, didn’t you?’’ Maggie recalls, ignoring the surprise on Kelly’s face and the blush on Alex’s ‘’You could use a bow. I bet the Green Arrow had more than one type of arrows in his arsenal.’’ 

The crowd disrupt as Roy steps forward with a red sophisticated bow in hand. Tipping it toward Alex, he smiles with sadness in his eyes. 

‘’Here, you can take mine. I haven’t figured out how to shoot with my teeth yet.’’ he replies. 

‘’I can’t tell if you’re joking.’’ Nia says looking at an emotionless Roy ‘’You _are_ not joking. Okay.’’ 

Alex takes the bow and nods, thanking Roy. She turns towards Maggie and shares a quiet smile that warm up Maggie’s stomach. She watches Alex try out the bow, testing its grip and pulling the tight string. Maggie can only stare, biting on her lips until she feels a gently knock in her ribs. She looks to her left, seeing her own face with a scar on the cheek telling her to cool out. 

‘’...That’s settled.’’ Ava draws out, ‘’Third floor. Charlie, Nathaniel, Earth 1 Alex and Maggie, you guys feel comfortable with the plan?’’ 

Charlie and Nate fists bumps each other while the couple winks and nods at the duo. 

‘’Great, that leaves Maggie, Alex and Ray from Earth 38 on level four. Along with myself and miss Kelly.’’ Ava resumes, pausing ‘’They’re gonna have to get through us to get to the ship, but we’re not gonna let that happen, understood?’’ 

‘’Alright, suit u-’’ Alex starts to say before being interrupted by Ray. 

‘’Wait, wait, I want to say it!’’ he says like a 13-year-old kid with a beaming smile. 

Maggie hides her snicker with her fingers, seeing the effort Alex makes to not retort. 

‘’Really? This isn’t even your turf, man.’’ Renee says, nearly glaring at the man. 

Maggie frowns, willing to defends her best friend but Dinah is quick to calm her acolyte. 

‘’He can still do it it’s fine.’’ Dinah reply softly, shaking her head. 

‘’No, it’s okay, the moment passed.’’ Ray says, solemnly, dejected. 

Maggie pats Ray’s shoulder while Ava clasps her hands behind her back. 

‘’Suit up.’’ 

Everyone is moving around, passing weapons, adjusting their suits. Maggie simply presses her thumb against her metal bracelet, her suit coming out and enveloping her. She gets a bit of attention from her peers, but she only has eyes for Alex, her ex seeming to want to come over to talk. 

‘'Nice suit.’’ a more than familiar voice tells her in her ear. 

Maggie turns back, confused before recalling that there’s also an Alex on this earth. The resemblance is magnificent. 

‘’Um, thanks.’’ she can only say. 

“How did you calibrate the nanotech to adjust responsively to motion? Is it automatic?” Alex looks at her up and down with a thirst in her eyes that has Maggie gulping. 

Maggie is a bit lost in her own mind, not used anymore to have Alex looking at her like that. She’s thankful for her other counterpart to intervene. 

‘’Danvers, get your ass over here! No need to flirt with her when I’m right here.’’ the other Maggie says, tipping her head to the side causing Alex to nuzzle her neck. 

‘’Relax, babe.’’ she murmurs before turning back toward Maggie ‘’Hey, seriously you don’t need that suit to impress her. She still cares about you. Trust me.’’ 

Maggie instinctively turn toward Alex, but the woman quickly looks away, talking to Ava. Maggie smiles at the couple, wishing to still be with her ex fiancée this way. Head over heels in love. Maybe it is still the case. 

Approaching the table Alex is leaning over, Maggie clears her throat as if her presence isn’t obvious enough with her flashing suit. Ava looks up and her smiles tightens knowingly before she walks away, rejoining Nate and Charlie. 

‘’You ready?’’ Maggie asks, ignoring Charlie’s flirty smile. 

‘’As I’ll ever be.’’ Alex nods, a few strands of her hair falling in front of her eyes as she holds on tightly to her red bow. ‘’But I got good people watching my six, so I’m not too worried.’’ 

Maggie involuntary grins, noticing how Alex doesn’t look away from her, isn’t talking about anyone else. 

‘'It’s just been a while since I used one of those.’’ Alex admits after clearing her throat. 

‘’It’s okay. We don’t aim to kill.’’ Maggie reassures Alex, taking a mental note to initiate the protective program in her suit. 

Alex looks down, nervously playing with the string. 

‘’I know you would have wanted this to go down another way. Maybe we could try. They didn’t attack yet. Maybe they’re waiting, giving us a chance to let them in.’’ 

Maggie knew she’d always love Alex Danvers and right now, she wishes she could take her and fly far away from here. She doesn’t want to spend her last few hours fighting. She wants them holding Alex in her arms. Hell, she just wants to talk to her. Tell her everything she didn’t say the last round they fought. 

‘’We can’t let them in.’’ Maggie sighs ‘’But we can delay the inevitable. Give them a bit of faith and hope the best in them see through.’’ 

‘’You don’t believe it, do you?’' 

‘’In times like this, our ugliest sides tends to come out.’’ she admits sadly. 

‘’Not always.’’ Alex says, looking so deep in Maggie’s eyes, it makes her shiver. ‘’Not you. The world is ending and you’re still the Maggie that I remember. You’re...’’ 

‘’Let’s not go there, Alex. Let’s not say goodbye.’’ Maggie cuts her off, her throat tight and her eyes wet with regret ‘’Just stay safe, Danvers.’’ Maggie murmurs, putting her hand over Alex’s arm. 

‘’You too, Iron Maggie.’’ Alex teases with a smirk and raised eyebrow, her own eyes filled with tears. 

They both bite their lips and part, knowing they’ll reunite in a couple of minutes to stand their position. War is about to begin, they all needed to get their head on straight. But somehow the idea of spending their last hour together is the very strength they need to get through this rough time. 

As Maggie spare one last look to Alex, she vows to do everything for them to stand together at the end of this. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, here's some sanvers content! 
> 
> Your comments and kudos are appreciated yall!
> 
> Enjoy!

FOURTH FLOOR OF THE MAYOR’S OFFICE, EARTH 1 

‘’Here. Everyone got their comms.’’ Ava tell Alex. 

Alex nods quickly, Roy taking a break from explaining her the tricks Arrows. She put on her comms, studying Ava. Tall, beautiful, only wearing a tank top with Glocks strapped to the back of her workpants. Alex refrains to grin at the familiar shaft in the blonde’s hands. Seems like Sara met her perfect match. She can’t help but think back of Sara’s comment earlier tonight. _‘Forget what I said last year, follow your heart.’_

Sneaking a glance toward Maggie, Alex looks down quickly, blushing when her eyes met her ex’s. 

_‘’Invaders outside wants to speak with someone. Should we engage?’’_ Alex stands straighter, recognizing Rene ‘Wildog’ Ramirez through the comms. 

‘’Stand down for the moment, we’ll send someone down there.’’ Alex says, meeting Ava’s green eyes ‘’Go. You’re more diplomatic than me and take Maggie with you. She’s the best at negotiating. If things go south, she’ll fly you back and we’ll stick to the initial plan.’’ 

Ava nods, agreeing with the plan. She turns on her heels, marching toward Maggie. Alex has always admired the woman’s skills and how natural she was at her job. Before Maggie, trusting a metro cop to get the job done would have make her snort. But she had rapidly to come to trust the woman with her life. Maggie is the best communicator and had every communities’ best interest at heart. 

Alex’s heart clench, thinking back of their last few weeks together. How adamant Alex had been to get an answer without truly listening to Maggie’s side of things. The panic in the eyes of the woman she loved, the fear that made her stammered and forget her words. God, she just wants to go back to that time. Tell her she changed her mind. 

‘’Can you focus?’’ Roy says, arching an eyebrow at the woman ‘’Because you really gotta know the difference between a flashbang arrow and a bola arrow.’’ 

‘’Who the hell named those things?’’ Alex blinks, wanting to tell Maggie about the flashbang arrow. 

‘’Oliver probably. The names are pretty straightforward.’’ Roy says with a small smile, his blue eyes setting themselves over her shoulder. 

‘’Oliver sacrificed his life to get as much as people’s lives of my earth to safety. I’ll always own him one.’’ Alex says, throat tight, not even able to imagine how she’d be if Kara had been the one to fall. 

Roy exhales, nodding. Despite his strong shoulders, Roy looks like a young boy at the moment in a too big red hoodie. 

‘’Let’s get through this night alive and it’ll be enough pay back.’’ Roy replies gravely before adding with a teasing smile. ‘’And don’t break my bow.’’ 

Alex smiles and nods reassuringly as Roy starts walking away toward the elevator after Ava’s request to have him in position. Alex lifts her leg on the dusty table to strap the knives on her thigh. The last floor is pretty empty except for covered furniture. Plenty of space to fight and few to hide except the columns. 

‘’Take this.’’ someone familiar tells her with a smile in their voice. 

Alex almost gives herself a whiplash at the sight of the brunette in front of her. The scar is straight and neat on her cheek and it doesn’t extinguish her beauty one bit. She looks down from Maggie’s face to the protective jacket in her hands. 

‘’Um, thanks but I’m good. You should give it to someone with less training or that needs protective gear.’’ 

Maggie rolls her eyes, leaning against the desk by her side. Her proximity makes Alex’s skin prickles. How come this Maggie smell the exact same way as her ex-fiancée. 

‘’I already offered Ava but she’s even more stubborn than you. Go figures.’’ 

‘’You could be surprised. Maybe I’m not like your Alex.’’ Alex says defensively, keeping her hands busy as she memorizes the tip of the tricks arrows. 

‘’Sure.’’ Maggie replies, teasing and nudging her shoulder. ‘’But I know for certain that if my wife is smart enough to wear this thing, then you can put your pride aside to maximize your protection. You’re already fighting with a weapon you’re not familiar with because you gave your gun to your girlfriend.’’ 

Alex gulps the nerves and the frustration building up in her chest. While Maggie’s tone lacked in judgement, Alex could see in her eyes that she didn’t agree with her decision. She decides to stay quiet, simply putting on the dark jacket that is surprisingly thin and light. Maggie leans forward to zip up the gear. 

Clearing her throat, Alex lift her eyes to the ceiling to avoid the smirk on Maggie’s lips. Her energy is so similar to her Maggie. Shaking her head, Alex focuses on the scar on the earth 1 version of her ex. 

‘’What happened there? If you don’t mind me asking.’’ 

‘’You did a good job with it, would have been worse with anyone else.’’ Maggie says before chuckling at Alex’s dumbfound expression ‘’My Alex is a doctor at Metropolis General. I answered a call someday. Shooter in the ER. I sorted out the situation but got this cute mark and a gunshot in the process. And this smartass doctor that was thankfully the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen says to me _‘Isn’t your job meant to be about saving lives and not losing yours?’_

Alex can’t help but smile at the perfect imitation of herself. 

‘’To which I replied _‘Well I saw you and figured you’d save me anyway.’_ That shut her up. The rest is history.’’ Maggie says with the calmest smile ‘’So I got this scar from the day we met. It’s almost as symbolic as our rings.’’ 

Alex’s throat is tight with emotions as she takes Maggie’s hand in hers, studying the silver band and the small diamond ring. 

_‘‘Everyone remains alert. The people outside are not cooperative.’’_ Ava announces everyone. 

‘’Gotta go, Danvers. There’s no time for regret.’’ Maggie nods and winks at Alex before running away towards the elevator along with her wife, Charlie and Nate. 

Alex stands on her feet, strapping Roy’s red leather quiver. She sees Kelly approaching being the only one left on the floor along with Ray. 

‘’Finally got you to myself for a second.’’ Kelly says with a tight smile. 

Alex frowns, reaching out to tighten the strap on Kelly’s bulletproof vest. 

‘’We all had to get ready. We all got everyone’s back.’’ 

Kelly put her hands-on Alex’s hips, making Alex fidgets on her feet. 

‘’I know but this might be our last moment together.’’ Kelly says lowly, worry lacing her words. 

‘’Hey it’ll be okay. The teams are good and familiar with each other. You have nothing to worry about.’’ 

‘’Right. Not like there’s a giant anti matter wave about to erase us from existence.’’ Kelly points sarcastically. 

Alex sighs, squeezing her girlfriend’s shoulders, not quite knowing how to be supportive and reassuring at the moment. 

‘’Kelly, please don’t. I can’t think about that right now. All I can do is focus on this fight or else I’ll lose my mind.’’ Alex says, nervously putting on her left- handed glove before sighing ‘’I’m sorry I can’t be a good girlfriend right now, I just need to be in perfect control to keep everyone safe. Including you.’’ 

Taking a deep breath, Alex closes her eyes, Maggie’s smile coming to mind and making her feel guilty. She set her jaw tightly when she feels Kelly’s lips on her forehead. 

‘’You got this, soldier.’’ Kelly says softly. 

Alex exhales and nods, pulling back to smile sadly at the woman in front of her. Kelly keeps studying her and Alex waits for the ultimate question to cross her lips like it always does when she’s pensive like this. 

‘’I’m curious... How come I never knew you went to archery camp when you were a kid?’’ she asks, refusing to demonstrate any kind of feeling. 

Alex frowns, wondering why Kelly focused on such a tiny detail. Sure, she didn’t speak much of her childhood with Kelly, but she could sense this wasn’t even about that. 

‘’It never came up.’’ 

‘’Hmm.’’ Kelly simply says ‘’But it came up with Maggie. 

Opening her mouth and closing it again, Alex is kind of astounded by Kelly’s observation. 

‘’Really? That what’s this is about? Do you have the same conversation over and over with all of your girlfriends?’’ Alex asks, putting her hands on her hips and shrugging. 

Kelly rolls her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest. 

‘’I didn’t have that many girlfriends, you know that. And neither did you.’’ 

Alex shakes her head, still not understands why it was such a big deal. She looks away, almost wishing Ray would come to the rescue but the man stands near the window, studying the scene below. She really should focus on what’s about to come, she thinks. 

‘’Okay, fine. A few weeks after we started dating, Maggie surprised me with a getaway weekend. We drove on our bikes to the desert. We camped and had our own private gun range.’’ Alex tells Kelly as if it wasn’t one of the best weekends of her life ‘’It reminded me of archery camp. Except with better alcohol.’’ she tries to deflect with joke. 

Kelly’s face seems to fall and somehow Alex knows she made the situation even worse. She sighs, thinking of that memory she just shared. She can still feel the sunset’s warmth on her skin and Maggie’s lips on her neck, hugging her close as they sat on their plaid blanket, picnic basket near their motorcycles. Alex feels like crying even though now couldn’t be the worst possible time to reflect on one of her most intimate moment under the stars. 

‘’I planned a spa trip for us up on the coast and you could barely relax. You said you couldn’t take your mind off the DEO.” Kelly shakes her head in confusion. “But that, with her... I can’t believe how stupid I’ve been.’’ 

‘’Whoa, Kelly, slow down. Let’s not make a big deal out of this. We gotta...’’ 

_‘’Stand your position, they have breached in. I repeat, stand your position. It’s about to start!’’_ Ava interrupts her _‘’Maggie and I are coming up. Everybody looks sharp and have each other’s back.’’_

Alex holds in her groan of annoyance despite feeling relieved for the conversation to be postponed. Adjusting the strap of her quiver, she tightens the grip on her bow. 

‘’Shit. You better survive this because this conversation is not over.’’ Kelly nearly shouts as Maggie and Ava lands, crashing through the window. 

‘’Can’t wait.’’ Alex mutters, nodding at the new coming. 

‘’Also, I love you.’’ Kelly adds, gripping her gun with her right hand and putting James’s shield in front of herself. 

Alex doesn’t have the time to responds before hell break loose. 

Apparently, Maggie wasn’t the only one who could fly. Civilians wearing makeshift golden wings comes flying through the window, some carrying other people or meta weapons. Alex only has the time to roll to the side before grabbing an electric arrow that would dismantle the wing’s functionality. Loading up and letting the string go, she grins in satisfaction as an electric charge spread through the wings, causing the man to yelp in pain and fall to the floor. 

Barely seeing Ava engage with a woman that holds an ice gun in her hands, Alex runs to the man untangling himself from the wings. Feeling a rain of bullets behind her, Alex sneak a glance and sees Maggie flying and tackling an opponent mid-air. 

Herr feet are kicked from under her, Alex’s focus abruptly brought back to the tall man now standing over her. Kicking his knee out and moving quickly to strike his thigh with the bow, Alex ignores his grunt of pain and uses his bent leg as leverage to jump onto the man’s shoulders. Letting herself down with all of her weight, she sends the man tumbling on the floor and hurries to knock him out with the edge of the bow. 

_‘’Alex, J’onn just disappeared! Apparently, the paragons meeting couldn’t wait half an hour.’’_ Alex hears Nia shout across the comms. 

Looking around, Alex sees Ray fighting a group of three while Maggie is twirling in the air with an opponent, clearly not seeing the woman on the floor targeting her with an enhanced weapon. 

_‘’Team 1 fall back to the second floor. Brainy go back to the cave. Monitor everything and back everyone up_ _!_ _’’_ Alex orders, not wasting a second, she grabs a bola arrow and exhales to match her heartbeat to the pull of the string. 

Letting it go, she doesn’t wait to see the arrowhead exploding to release the cord inside and tie itself around the woman tightly as Alex shoots an arrow at one of the men trying to land a hit on Ray. 

She lets him handle himself from there, Ray twisting around and getting rid of the remaining fighters. Maggie goes to him and together they create a blast of light that sends six people who rush towards them onto their back. 

Alex turns her head as she hears a resonating blast to her right. Barely catching sight of a silver weapon, things suddenly get hazy as it fires something at her. The floor seems to move as well as the ceiling and walls. 

‘’What the hell...’’ Alex mutters, closing her eyes to stop the dizziness. 

Feeling a punch against her stomach. She falls back and protects her head from the rain of punches before grabbing her knife and blindly stabbing her opponent’s thigh. Hearing a scream of pain, she opens her eyes and kicks him in the chest before crawling away. Hearing her heartbeat in her ears, Alex grunts between her clenched teeth. 

_‘’Everybody focus on my voice.’'_ Alex hears Ray’s calm voice _‘’Brainy, guide Kelly to safety and Ava against her opponent.’’_

_‘’Alex.’’_ she hears again, this voice softer and more familiar. 

Maggie. She recognizes though her body feels like jelly right now. 

_‘’It’s all an illusion. I need you to keep your close eyes and kneel.’’_ She instructs, A lex tightening all of her muscles, feeling her arms and legs again. " _Yes, that’s good. Go on, I need you to stand a bit.’’_

Confused as to why no one is attacking her right now, Alex opens her eyes. Regretting it immediately and fighting the urge to throw up, she closes them again, not before seeing a tiny toy on her stomach seeming to protect her and fight back. 

‘’Mags, is that you?’’ Alex says breathless as she feels a feathered touch climbing up her body as she twists unto her stomach. 

_‘’Yep, no tiny jokes, Danvers. I need you to get a regular arrow and target_ _it_ _at 45 degrees.’’_ Maggie says, starting to get winded as Alex hears sounds of laser firing off. 

_‘’Any chance this plan can goes faster?!’’_ Ava shouts through the comms _‘’I’m getting_ _beaten here!’'_

 _‘’I’m coming, Ava, hang on!’’_ Ray replies. 

Focusing on Maggie’s orders, Alex forces herself to kneel, her fingertips fumbling in her quiver to find the arrow she’s looking for. Prepping the bow, Alex waits for Maggie’s instruction. 

_‘'A little to the left... perfect, don’t move.’’_ Maggie says. 

Alex can feel her run down her arms to her hands before disappearing. 

‘’Don’t tell me you’re standing on that arrow, Sawyer!’’ Alex shouts in worry at how crazy this plan is. 

_‘’No other_ _choice_ _, Danvers. Gotta dismantle the weapon from inside. Come on, ready, aim, fire.’’_ she orders. 

Alex doesn’t want to put Maggie in danger but right now she and Ray, due to their shrinking size aren’t feeling the heavy illusion, and are left alone to protect this floor. Half cursing and half praying, Alex shoots the arrow. 

The effect is instant, the illusion evaporating as a small explosion goes off. Opening her eyes, Alex feels relief as she sees Maggie back to her normal size, knocking out the woman who had fired the disorientation weapon. 

‘’Alex!’’ Alex hears Kelly shouts from behind a column, a man rushing towards her with a knife. 

Once her balance is back, Alex runs toward Kelly, her own gun lying a few feet away from her girlfriend. Not stopping in her course, she kicks the weapon from the assailant’s hands. The man turns instinctively, his fists flying a little blindly at Alex in an attempt to land a hit.. 

Considering his heavy weight, Alex concentrates on dodging his punches and jabbing him in his ribs quickly in repetitive motion. He tries hooking an arm around her neck, Alex ducking and twisting her bow up until the edge slams into his throat. 

Choking and bending over his knees, Alex is surprised when he manages to tackle her to the floor. Wincing from the tough landing, Alex rolls slightly to avoid the punch he throws at her face, his fist finding the cement as cracks in the man’s wrist resonate in her ear. 

He shouts in even more pain when Alex punches his elbow, bending his arm. The heavy man shoves her down into the ground, raising his arms to hit her with both his fists with his strength heightened from his upper body. An orange beams distract the man and Alex doesn’t look back, knowing Kelly has managed to fire the gun. 

Gripping it from her side, Alex hits his face with the bow and rolls over so she can lock his head with her legs in an effective grip. The man finally loses consciousness and Alex lets out of a sigh of relief, dropping his body before kneeling slowly. 

_‘’Director Danvers, 6 o’clock!’’_ she hears Brainy in the comms. 

She doesn’t even have time to catch her breath before she’s tackled once again to the ground, losing grip on her bow. Facing the floor, Alex groans, feeling blood dripping out of her nose as she’s getting beat on her sides. She’s trying to reach the knife on her thigh when someone steps on her fingers, crushing them. 

Letting out a sharp cry, Alex is about to call for help when it comes to her in the form of Ava. The tall woman slides across the floor, giving Alex her own shaft as she retrieves an arrow from Alex’s quiver to stick it in the man’s shoulder. 

Feeling the weight lean off her body, Alex kicks the second man’s heel as she grabs the shaft and use it to knocks him in his stomach. Scrambling up again, she spins into herself before knocking him out cold as the shaft finds his face with the motion. Looking back toward Ava, she watches the woman dodge her opponents relentless punches. Taking a knife out of her holster, Alex waits until the man’s back faces her to throw her weapon into the back of his thigh. 

Ava kicks him in his chest and looks up to Alex. Throwing the shaft back to her, Alex bends down to pick up her bow as Ava knocks the man unconscious. 

‘’Thanks for the assist.’’ Alex says, catching her breath and wiping the blood off her face. 

‘’Back at ya.’’ the green-eyed woman says with a tired grin as she separates the shaft in two. 

EARTH 1, IN A BAR IN STAR CITY 

Lena sips her expensive gin, smiling at the attractive bartender in thanks. The news on TV displaying the violence at the ex-mayor's office has her snorting. Looking around the room, she enjoys the dancers on stage in peace. 

EARTH 1, MAYOR’S OFFICE FOURTH FLOOR 

Maggie turns into herself, not slowing down in the air as she sends a blast of energy towards the girl with a broken wing. Landing next to her, Maggie is forced to take a step back when the girl pulls an enhanced weapon off her back. 

Engaging, Maggie tries to knock it from the girl’s hands but it seems to attach to her magnetically. A young man shows up, looking far too similar to Maggie’s current attacker. Great, siblings, she thinks as she starts blocking their punches and kicks. The guy is definitely stronger, creating space between Maggie and his sister, allowing her to shoot at Maggie. 

At first, she thinks the suit is protecting her until she feels the electric charges in every part of her body. Falling down to her knees, she lets out a groan of pain between her teeth. Alex comes into her view, tackling the girl against a column while Ray sends the boy flying through the room. 

Taking a deep breath, Maggie feels the shock leaving her, her fingers still tingling but the AI of her suit recognizing the burns she can feel across her skin and engaging the healing protocol to ensure the scars won’t be too bad. It also eases the pain and Maggie is able to breathe through it now. 

Looking up, she sees the girl steadying her aim to shoot Alex with the damn weapon. Shooting off like a bullet, Maggie flies towards Alex, grabbing her and protecting her as she swirls through the room before landing behind Ray. Alex smiles up at her in a way that would have Maggie melting in another circumstance. 

_‘’Ava, Charlie is hurt! Maggie and Alex are running out of bullet. We’re getting outnumbered.’’_ Nate informs them over the comms. 

_‘’Team 1 and 2, status report?’’_ Ava questions back as Alex gets a specialized arrow from her quiver. 

Maggie watches her shoot, hypnotized when the arrow lodges itself around the weapon, taking the girl by surprise as the gun fly across the room into Alex’s hand. Ray dismantles the enhanced weapon with his laser function, the steel melting with the heat. 

_‘’Roy’s arm is bleeding again, lady. Dibny is getting tired from absorbing all the hits but is holding on. Nia and Dinah are solids and I could do this all day.’’_ Renee reports. 

The siblings start running toward the trio and Maggie prepares herself when Alex turns toward her with a grin. 

‘’You’re gonna love this, Mags.’’ she mutters playfully before choosing another tricks arrow and sending it flying towards their enraged opponents. 

The flashbang explodes sending the young adults back. Maggie smiles back at Alex, slightly distracted by the powerful beauty in front of her. 

_‘’Second floor, move up to join the third team, it’s only a matter of time before we all merge here. Stay strong and have each other’s back. Brainy, lock down the ship and have medical equipment on standby.’’_ Alex orders confidently, pulling an arrow from her quiver to shoot an heat gun out of a woman’s hand. 

Maggie sends a blast of energy toward the woman, incapacitating her when she sees Alex flying backward across the floor from the power surge of a new coming holding yet another advanced weapon. 

Maggie let out a growl of annoyance as she runs the few steps to the nearby column to side jump on it, heightening her punch on the assailants jaw. She hears it crack when the man knocks her stomach with his intricate shaft, firing off. 

She controls her flight as she’s sent in the air, but the whirlwind of power has her stuck on the ceiling. Maggie groans, feeling crushed as the brick starts cracking beneath her. She can see Alex in a situation of her own, still fighting from the floor while Ray is busy holding up and repairing a broken column. 

Maggie can feel the suit losing its endurance, functions starting to shut down one after one. Maggie knows she has to do something now. Clenching her teeth, Maggie struggles but manages to regain control of her gauntlets, building up a counteractive wave of energy against the tornado beneath her. 

Freeing her legs, she puts them against the ceiling, gaining more balance and strength. Maggie can feel the ceiling shaking, her boots still in flying mode. She pushes through, shouting between her teeth, until she's flying down full speed. Mindful of knocking the shaft away, Maggie lands heavily on the big man. Not standing a chance, he remains unconscious on the now broken floor. 

Maggie takes a second to breathe before standing up to evaluate the situation. A grenade sends her flying straight to the floor. She grunts in pain, trying to open her eyes. Her vision is blurry but she can make out Ray’s silhouette, back to back with Ava as they protect each other, Ava’s arm and neck covered in blood. Looking ahead of her, she sees Kelly curl into herself with her brother’s shield in her front of her, trying to shoot at a man with what looked like a small bazooka. 

The man fires except it isn't a shell round but a blast of energy that breaks Kelly’s shield as if it was a trash can lid and sends Alex flying in the air. _Right out of the window._

‘’ALEX!’’ Kelly screams, not seeing the man about to shoot her again, promising to kill her. 

Maggie doesn’t remember ever being this fast as she feels her heart follow Alex out of the window. Overriding the manual control, Maggie orders her suit to save Alex. Her suit dismantles itself, the pieces pulling from her body and following Alex and with only one glove left on her left hand, Maggie runs and slides on the floor until she’s in front of Kelly with an electromagnetic shield projecting from her hand, protecting Kelly from the blast. 

She’s thrown back but the shield remains strong as she feels Kelly against her back. Pushing her against the wall, Maggie grabs Alex’s gun and fires perfectly into the man’s arm. Maggie looks back toward the window to check if Alex made it when she feels another wave of energy tackling her head on. 

Maggie feels a sharp pain in her abdomen that leaves her gasping for air. 

Surprised, her eyes shift from the blood expanding on her shirt to the woman that seems horrified by what she just did, dropping her enhanced weapon. Maggie barely hears the elevator door open, Dinah Drake now standing in front of her, knocking the woman out against the wall with her canary cry. 

‘’Shit, shit, shit.’’ Kelly mutters behind her, encouraging her to lay down ‘’Why would you do that?!’’ 

Maggie turns her head to the side, still trying to see if Alex would come back as she chokes on a warm liquid. 

‘’What?’’ she mutters ‘’Saving your life?’’ she asks, her vision blurring again. 

She can’t quite focus on anything, frowning as she sees a literal man of steel standing in front of her to stop flying bullets. 

‘’We both know it wasn’t about saving me, you knew Alex would feel guilty to be with you if I died.’’ Kelly reasons frustratedly. 

Maggie rolls her eyes, meeting Renee’s annoyed glare. 

‘’Great, having a shrink in the field is real helpful.’’ the man comments as he shoots at another attacker who clambers towards them. 

‘’Saying thank you would have sufficed.’’ Maggie answers Kelly before choking on her blood. ‘’Al... Where’s Alex?’ 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, heres a shorter update for you today, possibly the one you've all been waiting for.
> 
> For those of you who missed it, I posted The mothers of Mara Danvers, a one shot linked to my story With you from dusk till dawn if you want to give it a try!
> 
> Only one chapter left, enjoy ;)

Alex flies back out through the window and is a bit dizzy from the information displaying in front of her eyes. She’s surprised by how light the suit feels as she tore her way through the building, shooting rays of energy out of her gauntlet. She manages to land, not quite gracefully, but ignores it when the sight in front of her has her tumbling forward, crawling to reach the space where Kelly is kneeling over a hurt Maggie.

She presses the button on her neck and the helmet disappears as she briefly looks at her anguished girlfriend, Kelly putting pressure on Maggie’s stomach. Alex’s heart is crashing at the sight of Maggie’s shallow breath and she let out a half-growl, half-moan of pain at the line of blood falling off her mouth.

‘’Mags...’’ she breathes out, reaching up to cradles her head while she expects the wound on Maggie’s abdomen. ‘’You’ll be okay, Mags.’’

Maggie scoffs, more blood spurting out she double over. Alex winces, fighting off her cries as she lifts her ex-fiancée's head back up to look into her unfocused eyes.

‘’Hey, don’t you dare!’’ Alex thunders ‘’Don’t you dare leave me!’’

All she feels is pure panic. She holds on to Maggie as if she could give her some life force, but truth is she doesn’t know how to help her. Maggie seems to be suffering from an internal injury. She’s bleeding inside and out.

Maggie lets out a strangled breath as she tries to smile, lifting her weak hand to Alex’s cheek. Alex turn her face into her palm, feeling herself break at the memories of that hand holding her, loving her, always beckoning her to come closer, to fall deeper.

‘’I don’t... want to leave you, Danvers... I never did.’’ Maggie tells her painfully, staring into her eyes a second too long before staring upward, her usually warm brown eyes empty and dull.

‘’NO!’’ Alex screams before turning her head towards the ongoing fight ‘’RAY!’’

She barely sees Ava shoots a few remnants of fighter and the improvised band of superheroes dismantling the war in matter of seconds. All she sees is a tall man in a red and blue suit similar to the one she’s wearing right now flying his way through the place.

He lands next to her, his worried eyes quickly assessing the damage.

‘’No, no, no, this can’t be it. Maggie!’’ Ray mutters, putting his hand on Maggie’s stomach and temporarily cauterizing the wound with a controlled blast of light. ‘’I need a quiet and secure place to work on her.’’

‘’She seems to be internally bleeding, Ray, we don’t have the equipment.’’ Alex tells him through hiccups, ignoring Kelly’s supportive hand on her shoulder.

Ray gathers Maggie into his arms like she’s weighing nothing and Alex blinks, her heart giving out at how lifeless Maggie looks, her body following the pairs like an automate.

‘’My nanotech from our suits will save her. It once saved me from a bleeding in my brain, this is our only shot and I intend to not miss it.’’ Ray declares as Ava clears them the way towards the elevator.

‘’Get to the bunker, it’s the most sterilized space in the whole building.’’ Dinah Drake advices them. ‘’Go! We got your back.’’  
  


EARTH 1, THE ARROWCAVE

Standing still, Alex curls her hands into fists, hating that she can’t do anything while Ray is working on Maggie’s wounds with his nano tech. Time is running out but it seems to freeze in Alex’s eyes. All she wants is to feel, to hear Maggie’s heartbeat.

Even if she's out of Maggie’s suit, Alex still feel the tightness in her chest. Unzipping her protective gear, she welcome the cold air on her sweaty tank top but it does nothing to calm her nerves.

“Hey, I'm going back to the ship for any possible jump. You coming with me?” Kelly comes in softly behind her.

Alex is startled, shifting her eyes towards her girlfriend, her gaze hazy as she takes in Kelly’s worrying eyes.

“What? Um, no. Maggie is not out of the woods, yet.” Alex rushes to say.

“None of us are...” Kelly points up, reaching out to touch Alex’s arm.

“I’m not leaving until she wakes up.” Alex insists, turning toward Maggie’s unconscious body.

“You’re choosing her?” Kelly murmurs.

Alex blinks, the word echoing, pulsing behind her eyelids.

‘’What? Can we not do this now?’’ Alex replies, partly annoyed that Kelly chose this moment to hash things out, when Maggie’s life is the balance.

‘’If not now, when?!’’ Kelly retorts with her arms up, scoffing.

Alex looks away, knowing every second could be their last.

‘’What do you want me to say?’’ she asks tiredly.

‘’There’s a lot that I want you to say but what I want to hear is the truth.’’ Kelly says, always the wiser.

Kelly sighs heavily, seeming to hug herself as she mutters she knew this moment would come.

“Is this because she saved your life? As grateful as I am for what she did, you don’t have to...”

“Enough.’’ Alex cuts her off quickly, not wanting to hear another psychological rant ‘’I don’t just own her my life, Kelly. I owe her everything. This isn’t even about owing ...”

Kelly stands straighter and Alex can see she’s bracing herself for the wave of hurt.

“What is it about then? Stop avoiding it, just say it.” Kelly tells her strongly between her teeth.

Alex remembers the last time she was confronted like this. Was begged to just say it. It had broken her heart to do it then and she regrets it still. But not this time.

‘’She’s different.’’ is all Alex can say at first, her mind struggling to separate her memories of Kelly and Maggie.

She’s barely said a thing and she can’t see the pain in Kelly’s eyes.

‘’You still love her.’’ Kelly whispers and it’s half a question, half a fact.

‘’I’ll always love her.’’ Alex reminds her gently, recalling the confession she made early in their friendship.

‘’Do you love her more?’’ she insists.

Alex wants to get mad at Kelly forcing her to hurt her.

‘’I don’t want to hurt you.’’ Alex nearly shouts between her teeth.

‘’Then, don’t lie.’’ Kelly replies, coming toe to toe with her.

Alex holds her eyes for a few seconds before shaking her head.

“I want to stand by her side.’’ Alex declares, maybe a bit too loudly ‘’In this life or any version of it. Because she’s greater than the multiverse together.’’ She reasons, half in a panic and half with such a deep wave of relief in the admission. “I already lost her once. I can’t walk away again. I won’t.”

Kelly takes the blow with grace, nodding and taking a step back.

“Say it.” She demands. “I want to hear what everyone seems to already know.” 

Alex swallows, wishing she had time to do this differently, to take away as much of the pain she knows she’s causing. But they have none.

‘’I don’t think you’re the one for me and I don’t think I’m the one for you either.” Alex admits as kindly as possible.

Kelly scoffs, turning away as tears well up her eyes.

“It’s not like you really tried...” she argues, wiping her tears harshly.

“I did try!’’ Alex retorts, taking Kelly’s hands in hers ‘’So much. But you can’t force those things.”

Kelly looks down, exhaling deep shallow breath. She squeezes Alex’s hands back before letting them go.

“I can’t say I’m really surprised.’’ she says, half bitterly, half resilient ‘’Earlier when I came to see you and saw you talking to her…. I’ve never seen you laugh like that. I never made you laugh like that. I’ve never seen you this happy and the world is ending.’’

Alex closes her eyes briefly, reaching up to stroke the skin over her heart. She’s feeling so much pain. At the idea of losing Maggie. She’s barely keeping it together.

‘’I never meant to hurt you.’’ Alex whispers, tears of her own threatening to break her.

‘’No one ever does.’’ Kelly breathes out, shaking her head ‘’I hope to see you on the other side of this thing, Alex Danvers.’’ she concludes before walking away, head high.

Alex takes a deep breath, feeling guilty and liberated at the same time. Truth is, Kelly deserved better and Alex couldn’t give it to her. Looking up, she sees Ray growing back to his normal size. Taking off the helmet of his suit, he signs Alex to come closer.

‘’I stopped the bleeding. I’m confident she’ll be okay, but she needs to rest.’’ Ray says, his eyes gleaming with worry, not voicing out how futile this might have been ‘’You can stay with her, I just need to wash up.’’

Alex stops him briefly, squeezing his hands.

‘’Ray... thank you. Thank you for saving her just now and for being there for her all this time. She deserved a good friend like you.’’  
The tall man sniffs and nods, looking back to the woman they both loves.

‘’She’s my best friend. She was there for me as I was for her. I can’t tell you how many times we ate vegan ice cream while watching Star Wars.’’ he laughs wetly ‘’I just want her to pull through. Now and later. Because a world without Maggie Sawyer... is simply empty and nearly not as beautiful.’’

Alex wipes her tears, agreeing and reaching up to hug Ray tightly despite the uncomfortable suit. Both taking a deep breath, Ray pulls back with a sad smile before walking away, leaving Alex alone with her too pale ex-fiancée. 

Approaching her, Alex trails a chair near Maggie’s cot. Her shaking fingers curls around Maggie’s palm. It’s too cold to her liking. Lifting it to her forehead, she mutters a prayer, her other hand enveloping her wrist to feel her pulse.

“Hey, pretty lady. You’re gonna be just fine you hear me?’’ Alex murmurs nervously ‘’You gotta be because you have to wake up so I can tell you what an idiot you are...why would you give me your suit? You’re so important, Maggie Sawyer, you don’t even realize. And maybe I haven’t said it enough, but I will from now on. You’re a hero, Mags. Always has been. Long before you started wearing that badass but ridiculous suit. But mostly, you have to come back. You have no idea what I’d give...for one more day with you.” Alex cries, shuddering and holding Maggie’s hand too tight.

The absence of response hit her and she has to look away from Maggie’s body for a second, recalling their past and how very much alive Maggie once felt under her, around her, bare feet on the cold floor of her apartment.

She stares at the impressive suit standing upright near them. She can’t help but replay the last hour in her head. Alex had jumped out of windows a couple of times in her life. Often voluntarily. But being thrown out of the building, she felt so certain she was about to die. Her bow had slipped out of her hand from the force of the meta weapon. There wasn’t any way out but down.

But then Maggie’s suit had enveloped her. And for a weird second, it felt like being back in her arms again.

All she wants is to be in those arms again.

Alex’s chin falls forward, her tears trailing down her nose to Maggie’s helmet near her feet. The mask seems to come to life, displaying a recorded message. Alex frowns, picking it up and wiping her tears. Turning the helmet around, she gasps, seeing Maggie’s face in the visor.

'‘So, um, this is pretty weird. I was told by my therapist that this could help me. Like keeping a journal. I hear Ray talks to himself all the time but I can’t do that so, um, I guess I’ll just pretend to talk to you, Danvers.’’ Maggie says before scoffing and shaking her head ‘’Yep, this is very weird but I guess I should give it a shot.’’

The message ends and Alex grasp the helmet, wanting to hear more of Maggie’s voice as her heart lunges forward at the idea of Maggie wanting to talk to her still back then. She remembers how long she kept Maggie as her number one speed dial. Alex lets out a pitiful sigh of relief as Maggie shows up again, pacing and biting down her nails.

‘’I swear Ray drives me insane sometimes, Danvers. He’s like a mix of Kara and Winn and a golden retriever.’’ Maggie laughs wetly, leaning over a table, shoulders hunched and head dangling vulnerably forward ‘’I love the guy to death and he’s hurt, Alex. I don’t know what to do, how to save him. Sometimes, I wish I could just pick up the phone and call you. I miss you, ya know.’’

Maggie sniffs and wipes her nose with her arm before she reaches forward to end the recording. Alex still want more. She wants to know everything she missed of Maggie’s life in the past two years. Finding a setting, she swipes the videos and press play to the final one.

‘’Hey Alex.’’ Maggie says slowly, looking beautifully peaceful despite the loud noises in the background and Maggie’s eyes shifting past the recorder ‘’I don’t have much time. I just got your text. The world is ending again and um, I don’t know if we’ll get to see each other again, but, I want you to know that even though it’s been a rough couple of years, I’m happy and what I want more than anything is for you to be happy too...’’

Alex can hear Ray’s voice in the background yelling Maggie to hurry up. The woman picks up the helmet, the images becoming blurry as Maggie run in a high tech work shop until she reaches a makeshift ship.

‘’Shit, I gotta go, Alex. Hope to see you around, Danvers, I lo-’’ the message cuts and the helmet shuts off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rough chapter here! Give us your thoughts :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There it is, the final (and a bit short) chapter! I didnt think this story would see the light of day bit thankfully Atlas98 never think my ideas are too crazy. I think we both wanted to just put Iron Maggie out there. I thank you my friend, my partner in crime for putting up with me and always accepting to join me on ridiculous journeys. 
> 
> As for you all, we want to thank you for ready this story and dropping comments on it 🙏
> 
> Enjoy!

The world is at first blurry, almost non-existent. Then it’s painful and incredibly quiet. Maggie blinks before closing her eyes tightly, the lights blinding her and the pain making her hiss. She tries again, trying to recall how she got there.

Images of the war are coming back to her mind. She remembers running toward Kelly, her broken shield rolling a couple of feet away from her. She remembers the blast of blue light and the searing pain.  
And Alex.

She sits up forward, a cry of hurt falling off her lips as she recognizes the arrowcave. She doesn’t see a single soul around and she’s getting dizzy.

“Ray? Ray!” she calls out, trying to pulls herself out of the bed before her best friend comes into view, gently pushing her back down.

“Maggie?! God, I’m so happy to see you awake!” Ray says, putting her fingertips on Maggie’s pulse to count her heartbeat.

“Alex...Where’s Alex? Is she okay?” Maggie mutters druggily.

“Yes, she’s okay, don’t worry. Your suit saved her, _you_ saved her. She’s alright.” Ray reassures her with his best smile.

Maggie looks around the room, disoriented. She struggles to swallow and Ray reaches behind her, grabbing a bottle and helping Maggie takes small sips of water.

“Where is she?’’ Maggie insists, resisting the need to throw up ‘’Did she... did she leave with…” She can’t bring herself to finish the sentence, feeling deep down that she really has no right to hope Alex stayed.

Ray softens and shakes his head, squeezing Maggie’s hand.

“No, she didn’t. She hasn’t left your side since...”

The sound of an elevator cuts him off. Maggie tries to see but all she hears is a gasp and rushed footsteps until the love of her life comes into her line of sight, letting herself fall on her knees by her bedside. Alex practically drapes herself all over Maggie, a sob wracking her body.

“Hey, you’re okay?” Maggie breathes out, her trembling fingers landing on Alex’s neck, feeling a small static shock as she feels Alex’s baby hair on her skin.

“If I’m okay? Are you kidding?’’ Alex retorts, pulling back to wipes her eyes, looking completely disheveled and yet so beautiful

‘’Why would you do that? Why would you give me your suit and endanger yourself?”

Maggie gulps at the mix of frustration and something too familiar, too painful to think of as Alex's hands keep checking her over.

“I had your six. You would have done the same for me.” Maggie simply answers, closing her eyes briefly, the lights surrounding Alex blinding her a bit.

She looks at Alex again when she feels her squeezing her hand. The pale skin she could see underneath Alex's opened protective gear, is covered of small cuts and awful bruises. Otherwise she seems okay, if not emotionally drained.

“Of course, but Maggie... never do that again.” She pleads gently.

Maggie smiles sadly and shrugs, ignoring the pain “No promises.”

Alex shakes her head at that and Ray informs Maggie that the threat is neutralized and that half the team is resting while the other is keeping an eye open. He quietly slips away, giving them space to talk.

“So what now?” Maggie croaks out, trying to understand the new lightness and sadness interlaced in Alex’s whiskey eyes.

“I don’t know.” Alex admits slowly. “I think we’re stuck here right now and-"

“And Kelly is waiting for you.” Maggie cuts in, trying to keep herself at as much of an emotional distance as possible. Some part of her hopes that if she tells Alex to leave it’ll be better than Alex saying she wants to herself.

But Alex just looks down, her hands shaking a little as she seems to debate what to say.

“She’s not waiting.” She eventually murmurs. “I couldn’t… I told her to go.” Alex sighs, running a hand through her hair in a way that gives away to Maggie that she’s tense, nervous even.

And Maggie knows there’s probably a hundred reasons why Alex would have done that, why she’s still here. But the way her eyes find Maggie’s own and the way she chews at her cheek to try keep herself together… her heart knows the reason.

“I didn’t save her for you.” Maggie reasons, wanting Alex to know that for sure. “I would have done it for anyone.”

“I know.” Alex smiles softly. “I didn’t always see everything, but I saw you. I see who you are. And I know that you will always try to help people who need it.”

Maggie doesn’t really know what to say to that, how to even hold the intensity in Alex’s eyes as she says the words. So her gaze tries to find an escape in the various wires and medical machines around her, but she can’t fight against the soft urge of Alex’s palm as it finds her cheek and guides her eyes back to her. 

“Don’t look away, please?” She asks quietly.

“For a while there I thought I would never see this again and… I'm sorry to be selfish but please, just look at me?”

Maggie sighs, trying not to let the tears brimming in her eyes fall as she focuses on all of the truth behind the eyes she’s dreamt about for so long now. 

“Why are you still here?” She forces out, needing to hear what she hopes she’s feeling as Alex’s fingers trace her jaw slowly.

“You know why.” Alex breathes softly, almost knowing she shouldn’t say the actual words out loud.

But Maggie wants her too, wants so badly for those three words to echo between them again.

“Alex…” She tries, not knowing how to ask.

“You’re happy.” Alex reasons instead. “You’ve moved on. I can’t ask you to...”

“I haven’t moved on.” Maggie cuts in gently, feeling Alex’s fingers tall against her skin as her hands falls down along her jaw, her neck to rest on Maggie’s hand gently to hold onto something.

Alex blinks for a few moments, her thumb tracing idly across Maggie’s palm.

“I don’t… yesterday, you were so different...” Alex says, eyes afar likes she’s replaying the event in her mind.

Maggie sighs, wishing they’d get more time. She doesn’t want to rush this, but she has no other choice but to be honest. There isn’t any time to do anything else.

“What did you want me to do, Alex?’’ Maggie exhales, frustrated ‘’It's the end of the world and all I wanted was to hold you. But you had-have a girlfriend. I hated her, hated someone I don't even know. I hated her so much but I had to be the better woman, you know? Because that isn’t right and it isn’t fair.”

She hopes Alex won’t think any less of her. But all Alex does is lean on her elbow, near Maggie’s shoulder.

“You are the better woman...the best. For me.” Alex murmurs, her eyes flying between her lips and her eyes.

The hope is bittersweet. Is dangerous but oh, so welcome.

“Alex, I nearly died.” Maggie points out.

“I know.” Alex grits out between her teeth, her hand softly stroking Maggie’s skin slowly.

“What if it was Kelly instead of me that nearly died. Would you still be here? Telling her that you’re sure of what you want. That you want to marry her and have her kids?” Maggie rambles, feeling distressed but also, ready to accept the finality of Alex’s choice.

“Maggie, no.” Alex says, reaching to cradle Maggie’s face again.

“How can you be so sure?” she insists, her own thumb coming to rest against Alex’s hand.

Alex shakes her head, a tear dripping down Maggie’s lips.

“I just broke up with her and I’m so sad. It hurts that I hurt her but all I want… is you. When you left, it was you. In the middle of the night before I heard her voice, I wanted it to be yours. When I held her hand for a moment I would always expect yours and have to let go. It’s in everything… you're in everything and I don’t wanna run from that anymore.” Alex explains tearfully, shaking her head. “There’s no comparing, Maggie. You are the love of my life. You’re the woman that I want in the end.”

Maggie takes a moment to take it all in. Maybe she is dead already? Maybe she’s hallucinating or maybe Alex is a literal angel, telling her the things she’s been dreaming to hear. She doesn’t have time to second guess or play hard to get. All she has, as always, is now. And she’ll takes every second she can get with Alex Danvers.

‘’For now, will you just hold me?’’ Maggie whispers wetly, smiling as Alex eagerly climbs onto the bed beside her, careful to move anything too much as she settles.

She holds Alex’s hands just as her head rest on her chest. It almost looks like they’re dancing. Oh, how she remembers wanting them to have their first dance as wives.

‘’I'm sorry to sound selfish…” Maggie echoes Alex’s prior apology. “But if we’re about to disappear, at least it’ll be together.’’ She says quietly, into Alex’s hair.

Alex lifts her head, looking down Maggie to trace the lines on her face.

‘’Whatever happens next, wherever you go, I’ll find you.’’ Alex promises, leaning in to kiss her softly, slowly, just as fragile as their lives are until the anti-matter wave passes over them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell us what you thought of this final chapter!
> 
> Be on the lookout for Atlas98 and I's next story Mrs.&Mrs Sawyer, based on Mr.&Mrs. Smith. It's coming sooner than you think and we're both excited to share it with you all ♡

**Author's Note:**

> One more day of The vast was an inspiration for this. Drop kudos and comments if you're liking this thus far!
> 
> #SanversEndgame


End file.
